The present invention generally relates to a computing data center and more particularly, to a modular data center with modular components for use with rack or shelf mounted computing systems. Methods of forming the modular data center are also provided.
Data centers have traditionally been built utilizing a design specification usually provided by an engineering firm. This specification is then provided to general contractors to provide a bid price for purchasing the components and building the data center at the owner's location. The design and construction of the data center may include the data center, which consists primarily of server racks, air conditioning systems to cool the racks, the building to house the various components, electrical feeder equipment, emergency generators and their associated fuel storage tanks, chilled water plants, and uninterruptible power supply (UPS) equipment.
Recently, attempts have been made to create modular data centers by installing the components into shipping containers, typically eight feet in width. This allowed the computer racks and other equipment to be factory installed and readily shipped, thereby reducing the amount of labor and construction necessary at the job site.
A drawback to the use of shipping containers is the limited amount of width available in a shipping container. Standard shipping containers are only eight feet wide. This fixed width limits the amount of access space to the various components installed within the shipping container. For example, it is generally desirable to have at least three feet of access space on either side of a server rack. When the server racks themselves are three feet wide, three feet of access space on either side of the server racks cannot be obtained.
There exists the need in which a modular data center can be provided that allows for the individual modules to be easily transportable, but provides in an assembled modular data center a layout configuration of components that provides the access space required for the various components.